


(Can't Say You) Look the Type

by MrMich



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty is a badass, Gen, Off the Ice Team Bonding, Paintball, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMich/pseuds/MrMich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire situation was Ransom and Holster's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Can't Say You) Look the Type

**Author's Note:**

> There are two teams
> 
> TEAM 1: Bitty, Shitty, Lardo, Chowder  
> TEAM 2: Jack, Ransom, Holster, Dex, Nursey

The entire situation was Ransom and Holster's fault. They had convinced Shitty that it was a good idea to do a little off-the-ice team bonding (although it honestly didn't take much) and Shitty had immediately gone to Lardo, who had made the final decision.

And that was why Eric was crouching behind bushes holding a paintball gun, wishing he were in his kitchen baking an apple pie.

They had just started the game, and it wasn't long before Shitty crashed into the bushes next to him, wild eyed and excited.  
"Bitty! You might wanna get your ass out of here, bro! Lardo and I set up an ambush – we got first blood!”

Eric sighed, and, tightly grasping his paintball gun, ducked out of sight to look for a new and secure hiding place. Just as he was deciding on a corner of the porch, Chowder came running from the side of the Haus, with Nursey right behind him. Eric quickly stashed himself away behind a tree, hoping that he hadn’t been seen. He hadn’t, but that was mostly because Nursey had just shot Chowder out of the game, and was celebrating his small victory. 

Unfortunately, at that moment, Lardo and Shitty, who were attempting their own daring escape from Jack and Holster, dashed out of the Haus’s front door - right into Nursey’s range. 

Shitty went down, but his ‘death’ wasn’t in vain, as Lardo used that opportunity to shoot Nursey before getting shot in the back by Holster, who was yelling, “This one’s for Ransom, you murderer!”

Thankfully, no one had noticed Bitty yet, still hiding behind the tree. He could hear Jack and Holster talking about him. “Three down, one to go. Where do you think Bitty is, anyways?” Holster asked. 

Jack snorted, “Knowing Bitty, he’s in the kitchen, making pie.” 

Holster grinned, “Poor Bitty. I can’t believe he even agreed to do this. Do you think he even knows how to use one of these?” as he was speaking, he switched his paintball gun from his left hand to his right. 

Dex poked his head out of the Haus’s doorway, and grinned, “It’s going to be over soon, either way. Three against one are tough odds, even against someone who knows how to handle a gun.” Jack and Holster started walking toward the Haus, intent on finding Bitty and taking him out.

As the ‘corpses’ got up from the ground to go to the Haus living room, Bitty’s team lamenting their apparent loss, Eric snuck over to the side of the Haus, where he knew the kitchen window would be open. Sure enough, it was cracked open just enough to get the muzzle of his gun through for a clear shot. 

It wasn’t long before Jack entered the kitchen, gun at the ready. Eric aimed quickly and pulled the trigger, and watched as Jack reeled back in surprise at the bright blue paint right over his heart. Bitty ducked out of sight and moved a few feet away, but stayed within hearing range.

Having heard the the shot, Holster rushed into the kitchen, making sure to stay crouched low. He saw Jack sprawled on the floor with a blue spot on his shirt. "Jack! What happened? How did Bitty get to you?" As Dex walked up behind him, Holster made a cutting motion at him. “Don’t come in here! We don’t know where he is and our position is vulnerable! Find a place that overlooks the yard and the sides of the Haus, and snipe him if you see him. I’ll finish the sweep of the Haus.” Dex nodded smartly, and took off for Jack’s room, which was the quickest access to the Reading Room.

Eric, once he saw that Holster was searching the front of the Haus first, slipped in through the back door and up the stairs to the second floor. He checked to make sure that Dex wasn’t still in the hallway before slipping into his own room. He went up to the window and, looking out, saw Dex right outside Jack’s window. He swiftly jumped onto the overhang and shot him twice. Dex tumbled back into Jack’s room with two blue splatters on his shirt, confused. He got up from the floor, and started heading downstairs to spend time with the rest of the ‘corpses’ until the game was officially over. Bitty knew that Dex’s presence among the ‘corpses’ would make Holster think that Bitty was on the top floor of the Haus, and that was what he was counting on. 

Knowing he didn’t have time to waste, Eric went to the edge of the Reading Room and slid off of it, onto the porch. He then jumped off of the porch onto the lawn, and dashed behind the tree. From his angle, he had a good view of his and Jack’s rooms, so he aimed his gun at the space between the two open windows and waited for Holster to show up. 

He didn’t have to wait long. 

Holster cautiously went up to the window frame of Eric’s room, and peeked out onto the overhang. Emboldened by Bitty’s absence on the overhang, Holster tiptoes over to Jack’s window before suddenly holding his gun at the ready and pointing it into Jack’s room. Confused by the lack of Erics in the room, Holster turned around just in time to get hit by a blue glob of paint. 

Holster looked at Bitty, eyes and mouth wide open in disbelief. Eric just smiled and sauntered into the Haus to be accosted by Shitty and Lardo, who, along with the rest of the ‘corpses’ in the living room, saw the last shot. “You did it, Bits! You actually did it! WE WON!” Shitty shouted into Bitty’s ear. 

At that moment, Holster walked into the room with a grin. “Now the only question is ‘how’? Seriously dude! What even was that?”

Bitty just rolled his eyes. “Are you kidding? I learned to use a gun before I was eight. I grew up in Georgia; this really shouldn’t be a surprise to any of y’all.”

Lardo snorted. “You really can’t have expected us to know that you’re proficient with guns. You can’t say that you look the type.”

Bitty sighed, knowing that Lardo was right. 

“At least we have a new secret weapon for when we have this year’s inter-sports paintball war. We’ll finally get the lacrosse team out of the competition for first place.” Jack came up behind Bitty and put a hand on his shoulder.

Eric grinned up at him, heartened, and clapped his hands together. “They won’t know what hit them. On to more important business though; who wants to try my new pie recipe?”

Bitty barely got to finish his sentence before the living room was suddenly empty. He smiled and followed his team into his kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few paintball fics around already, but in most of them Bitty couldn't really use a paintball gun at all. I don't agree with this because for one, Bitty was born in Georgia. With a dad that appears to want his son to be as masculine as possible. There's no way he doesn't know how to use multiple types of guns. So I decided I needed a paintball fic with Bitty being a complete badass. 
> 
> This was born.


End file.
